


67%

by positivelyglowing



Series: Spideychelle One-Shots, Prompts, and Requests [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Michelle Jones-centric, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyglowing/pseuds/positivelyglowing
Summary: FFH SPOILERSThe events of Far From Home, as told by MJ.





	67%

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a little ficlet I wrote and posted to tumblr a few days ago (and forgot to post here whoopsie) based on a lovely prompt someone sent me! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Can you write about MJ’s internal thoughts as Peter started clearly flirting with /her/ and liking her back and reciprocating?

It takes every ounce of strength MJ has in her hormone riddled teenage body not to visibly show any of the emotional whiplash that comes from Ned asking Betty to swap seats with Peter due to a surprising perfume allergy, to Mr. Harrington hijacking the whole switcheroo and subsequently placing her right next to Brad Davis. She doesn’t even have time to imagine What Could Have Been™, no time to feel the slight sting of disappointment of not getting to sit next to her dumb crush, before her teacher basically forces a game of musical chairs onto them, Ned now in her old spot next to Betty, Peter sandwiched between both chaperones, and of course, herself next to Brad. 

It could certainly be worse, she figures. Mr. Harrington could have made her sit next to Flash, or something. Brad’s nice enough. He’s smart, pretty funny on occasion, and she’d be lying if she said that he wasn’t at least a little bit attractive. She had eyes, she wasn’t blind; the boy was more than easy on the eyes.

But she didn’t like him like that.

He didn’t have that same cute, boyish charm.

He didn’t fill her with those same, stupid, bubbly nerves.

~~And he was no Peter Parker.~~

It was much more ideal that she wasn’t sitting next to the real object of her affection. Over the past few months, Peter’s been getting progressively weirder and weirder around her, and as observant and perceptive as she was, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason for his change in demeanor. This proved to be endlessly frustrating as someone who spent a good chunk of her time watching him from a distance. Numerous times she’d caught him staring at her, that same dopey little expression he’d had when staring at Liz. But sometimes, he couldn’t even look her in the eye when she was right in front of him, instead, his gaze trained on his feet as his hands wring together, his voice a shaky octave higher than normal. 

“I brought a dual headphone adapter.” Brad’s voice cuts through her inner monologue, an easy smile stretched across his face. “In case you wanted to watch a movie, or something.”

She’d once toyed with the idea that maybe, just maybe, it was because Peter liked her back, that his nerves came from feelings of the Romantic™ variety.

See, she’s only about 42% sure– maybe even less than that– that there’s even a _possibility_ that Peter Parker might like her back.

“Only if it’s really depressing.” She deadpans, leaning back against the head rest. “Or hilarious.”

Brad’s smile only widens.

Yes, perhaps this was a better idea. A good distraction.

–

She sees him step out of the jewelry shop, tiny golden gift bag in hand, and there’s a brief glimmer, and entirely unwelcome, hint of wishful thinking at the back of her mind that it’s something for her. But she quickly shakes that thought away. It was impossible. She and Peter were just friends; nothing more than that. 

The way he looks at her as she’s describing the fine inventions of the Italians makes her stomach do these weird Olympian-level back handsprings, and she silently curses him for being so… so… so Peter. This would be so much easier if he weren’t himself. She dares to ask what’s in the bag, and she can’t help but notice the mild panic that flickers in his eyes as he glances between her and the gift in his hand. 

She smiles, nodding in approval as he throws the perfect word, “bo,” right back at her.

–

Honestly, at this point she’s never been more disappointed in herself for being so damn oblivious. How the hell did it take her so long to figure out that, yeah, maybe Peter does like her back? It’s not a realization that hits her like a truck, nothing like that. It sneaks up on her, little by little, piece by piece until it all comes together, and she feels like a proper idiot for being so invested in her own feelings that she doesn’t even consider that he might have the exact same ones. 

It’s kind of like how she’s only about 67% sure that he’s Spider-Man. It’s something that’s pretty freaking obvious when you think about it, but she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself. 

Her heart nearly bursts out of her chest, butterflies erupting in her stomach when he tells her she looks pretty just before the opera. She barely has a second to react when her brain seems to go on auto-pilot, and the sarcasm just flies right out of her mouth before she can even stop it. 

_“Therefore I have value?”_

Peter sputters, frantically trying to explain himself in a way that’s not cute in the slightest.

She has to laugh, though it’s quiet, and she shows mercy. _“I’m messing with you.”_

And now her heartbeat seems to be one of the only things she can hear in this moment as he sighs in relief, smiling up at her, the expression widening when she tells him that he looks pretty, too. 

Okay, yeah, she’s 67% sure that Peter Parker might like her back. 

–

The pit in her stomach is a concoction of both nervousness and excitement as they walk side-by-side on the bridge. The faintest brush of their knuckles sends those dumb butterflies into overdrive, and she instantly yanks her hand away. She catches his gaze a few times, offering a tight-lipped smile in return. Slowly, she starts to question why she agreed to this… date, walk-thing, evening ambulation, or whatever it was, and the giddiness in her belly gradually melts into dread. 

Truthfully, she’s never had very much luck with relationships, both romantic and platonic. It wasn’t really her area. She was happy just staying on the sidelines, a background character in their daily teenage lives. Getting close to others has never been something she’s been very good at, the idea of putting that much trust into another person only for them to potentially shatter it into a million tiny pieces putting almost the fear of God itself in her. That was the whole reason why she never did anything like this, never pursued anything with anyone. 

She can’t help but feel like Peter’s about to confess something to her. Something big. 

And she doesn’t give him the chance to say it for himself.

_“That’s what you were going to say; that you’re Spider-Man.”_

The pain didn’t really seem worth it.

Which was why, in a last minute change of heart, she goes against her regular, trademark brutal honesty and lies when Peter asks if him being Spider-Man was the only reason she was watching him. 

_“Why else would I be watching you?”_

If neither of them said anything, neither of them got hurt.

It was easier just to be alone.

–

She didn’t have a whole lot of time to admire the necklace the old sweaty guy gave her, but that doesn’t stop the warmth that blooms in her chest when she holds it in her hand. She still thinks of it, burning a hole in her pocket, as they’re all seconds away from what they assume is their imminent demise, and she is instantly filled with regret for never telling Peter how she felt. 

Which is why she doesn’t take a second thought as she sprints from the tower and to the bridge, mace in hand, ready to help her Peter no matter what as the drones fall to the ground. He’s standing there, battered, broken, and limping as she throws herself into his arms, bodies drawn together like two magnets. She can feel him shaking in her embrace, and she tightens her hold, mumbling her worries into the crook of his neck.

She shows him the broken necklace as they pull apart. Her favorite flower, the Black Dahlia, now in pieces. Her heart flutters in her chest as he takes her hand in his, disappointment clouding his features as he stares at the shards of glass, apologizing profusely and going on about some grand plan he had.

And she can’t help but kiss him. 

Yeah, it’s a little awkward and entirely too quick, because again, she’s never really done this before, but she still can’t help but smile at the way his eyes widen in surprise, even if her body feels as if it’s on fire as she waits for his reaction. 

_“You kissed me.”_

Maybe another time she would have made fun of him for pulling a straight-up, Captain Obvious moment, but she holds back, instead, her voice nearly failing her as she confesses her true feelings, that she lied when she said she’d only been watching him because she thought he was Spider-Man. It’s a scary thing, and she desperately fights against her own flight response at putting herself in such a vulnerable situation, setting herself up for what could be the worst pain in the world. 

But she doesn’t care. 

He apologizes again for the necklace being broken, but she stops him, the corners of her lips twitching upward as she tells him that she likes it better that way. 

His voice breaks as he smiles at her, like she’s the best damn thing he’s ever seen, eyes welling with happy tears, as he says the words she’s always wanted to hear.

_“I really like you.”_

A breathy, nervous chuckle escapes her as she matches his expression, and she feels as if she might explode into a million, tiny little overjoyed pieces. 

_“I really like you too.”_

And after all of this, she can safely say that she’s about 100% sure that Peter Parker likes her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr @spiderman-homecomeme and on twitter @smhomecomeme <3


End file.
